


Запах тишины

by Milk_fox



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Совершенно случайно доктор Уотсон становится популярным врачом, и вынужден выбирать, что ему дороже - карьера или жизнь на Бейкер-стрит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запах тишины

Посетители к мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу приходили обычно под вечер. Конечно, иногда произошедшее заставляло человека подняться чуть свет и разыскивать в предрассветном тумане на длинной Бейкер-стрит ничем не примечательный дом. Но обычно клиенты приходили вечером. Миссис Хадсон давно привыкла к поздним визитам, тем более что, по негласному договору, ее обязанностью было лишь довести человека до гостиной. Там его встречал доктор Уотсон, и с этого момента почтенная домовладелица могла о госте не беспокоиться.  
  
Вечер выдался туманным. Знаменитый лондонский смог, терроризировавший жителей последнюю неделю, постепенно рассеивался, рассыпался клочьями в стылом весеннем воздухе. Можно уже было не жечь днем свечи, а свет фонарей пробивался сквозь тусклую пелену. Шерлок Холмс сидел в кресле, вытянув ноги к камину, и задумчиво разглядывал лежащий у него на коленях пыльный манускрипт. Доктор Уотсон устроился во втором кресле, перечитывая сборник военных рассказов.  
  
В дверь постучали.  
– Мистер Холмс, к вам пришли, – возвестила миссис Хадсон.  
  
Холмс адресовал доктору удивленный взгляд и разражено махнул рукой. Уотсон безропотно пошел к двери. На пороге стоял молодой человек лет двадцати семи, светловолосый, с приятным и открытым лицом. Он нерешительно посмотрел на Холмса, нервно сжимая в руке черную трость.  
  
– Здравствуйте. Проходите, пожалуйста. Вот, присядьте, – доктор пододвинул посетителю стул.  
  
Молодой человек сел, снова бросая настороженные взгляды на Холмса. Тот развернул кресло и оказался напротив посетителя.  
  
– Мистер Холмс, я надеюсь, вы простите мне мой неожиданный визит…  
– Человек, который так долго сомневался, приходить ли сюда, заслуживает того, чтобы его выслушали, – сыщик мимолетно улыбнулся.  
  
Уотсон едва слышно хмыкнул в усы. Холмс часто начинал с демонстрации своих способностей к наблюдению и выводам – это немного отвлекало клиента от проблем и делало его более разговорчивым. Молодой человек нерешительно улыбнулся.  
  
– Да, я действительно долго раздумывал, прежде чем обратиться к вам, правда, я совершенно не понимаю, как вы узнали…  
– Это очень просто, – мягко перебил его Холмс. – Обычно о визите меня предупреждают письмом или телеграммой. Ни того, ни другого от вас я не получал. Вы человек из высшего общества, об этом говорят ваша одежда, и ваша очень дорогая трость ручной работы. Вы могли пренебречь вежливостью только в двух случаях: либо проблема требует срочного решения, и вы не можете думать ни о чем другом, либо вы не собирались сегодня ко мне приходить, но почему-то пришли. Ваша одежда в порядке, признаков сильного волнения я не вижу. Значит, вы просто не собирались приходить, но все-таки пришли. Ваши ботинки грязные, но на брюках ни одного пятнышка. Значит, вы весь день ездили в кэбе, если бы вы ходили по улице, то непременно запачкали бы брюки, ведь сегодня шел дождь. А ботинки запачкались, потому что вы некоторое время прогуливались около моего дома, не решаясь зайти: грязь на них совсем свежая. Все вместе указывает на сильнейшие сомнения. Прошу вас, расскажите мне, что вас привело.  
  
– Теперь я вижу, что мне не зря посоветовали обратиться именно к вам, мистер Холмс. Я действительно долго сомневался, тревожить ли вас своей проблемой. Я совсем уже было собрался написать вам, но решил, что не стоит. Сегодня я был по делам в Лондоне, и когда кэб проезжал по Бейкер-стрит, я неожиданно решился зайти и все-таки рассказать вам свою историю, – молодой человек тяжело вздохнул.  
– Отбросьте сомнения, прошу вас. В любом случае, все, сказанное вами, не выйдет за пределы этой комнаты. При докторе Уотсоне вы можете говорить так же свободно, как и при мне.  
  
– Спасибо. Меня зовут Боули, Алистер Боули. Вообще я живу в Лондоне, но очень часто, как и все члены моей семьи, гощу у тети, леди Хелен Вейнз. У нее большое имение недалеко от Хоршема. Я называю ее тетушкой, но на самом деле мы довольно дальние родственники, мистер Холмс. Муж леди Хелен умер несколько лет назад, а сама она уже в весьма почтенном возрасте, но, несмотря на это, часто ездит с визитами и ведет светский образ жизни, насколько это возможно. Точнее, вела. Вот уже неделя, как она не встает с постели.  
  
Холмс подбодрил рассказчика нетерпеливым кивком.  
– У тети очень слабое сердце. Доктора запрещают ей нервничать, так как сильное потрясение может ей повредить. Но болезнь пришла совсем с другой стороны. Неделю назад ночью, ближе к утру, леди Хелен почувствовала себя плохо. Доктор сказал – отравление, но весь дом ел то же самое, что и она. Тщательные проверки пищи ничего не дали. Приступ повторился вчера. Все в доме страшно взбудоражены.  
– Вы полагаете, кто-то хочет отравить вашу тетушку? – спросил Холмс.  
  
Мистер Боули закивал головой.  
– Да, именно, мистер Холмс. Я поделился своими подозрениями с кузеном, и он посоветовал мне прийти к вам, ничего не говоря тете. Видите ли, у леди Хелен нет своих детей, мы для нее самые близкие люди. А в случае отравления подозрение падает на нас. Одно предположение может ее убить.  
  
Доктор было подумал, что это дело не заинтересует его друга, но Холмс продолжал расспрашивать клиента.  
  
– Леди Хелен составляла завещание?  
– Да, разумеется. Все деньги поделены между нами на почти равные доли, никто не останется обиженным или обойденным в случае ее смерти.  
– Кого вы имеете в виду, говоря «нам»?  
– Как я уже говорил, у леди Хелен нет детей. Поэтому она всегда привечала в своем доме детей своих родственников по мужу. Сама она родом из Германии, родных в Англии у нее нет. В доме почти постоянно гостим я, мой кузен Эрик, кузина Беатрис и ее брат Роджер. Все мы приходимся леди Хелен дальней родней, но она всегда относилась к нам, как к своим детям.  
– Имеет ли кто-либо из ваших родственников денежные затруднения?  
– Нет. Я понимаю, к чему вы клоните, мистер Холмс, но никого из нас нельзя назвать бедным человеком. У меня солидный доход, Эрик недавно получил наследство, а Беатрис и Роджера содержат родители, и они весьма щедры. Я не вижу в смерти тетушки никакого смысла, а между тем… Понимаете, леди Хелен всегда отличалась здоровьем, исключая проблемы с сердцем.  
– Вы видели завещание?  
– Да, конечно. Леди Хелен показывала нам его, когда написала.  
– В доме много слуг?  
– Разумеется, для содержания поместья нужен большой штат, а муж леди Хелен держал собственных беговых лошадей, они тоже требуют ухода. Но конюхи живут во флигеле, а у садовника есть собственный домик. Тетушка полностью им доверяет и не особенно вникает в эти дела. В самом доме слуг не так много: кухарка и ее помощница, две горничных и экономка.  
– Вы можете поручиться за всех?  
– Да, вполне. Кухарка с помощницей и горничные служат давно, поступили с отличными рекомендациями. Экономка, мисс Мастерс, живет в доме с самого рождения. Она в юном возрасте осталась сиротой, и леди Хелен взяла ее к себе. Я называю ее экономкой, но мисс Мастерс почти член семьи.  
  
Холмс откинулся на спинку стула.  
– Мистер Боули, я берусь за ваше дело. Мне потребуется, разумеется, осмотреть кое-что в доме, но мое появление не должно афишироваться.  
  
Молодой человек кивнул.  
– Да, мистер Холмс. Я тоже думал об этом. Тете нельзя говорить о расследовании, она будет слишком сильно волноваться, а в ее состоянии это недопустимо. Вы можете оказаться моими давними друзьями, которых я пригласил погостить у нас, и которые только сейчас смогли откликнуться на приглашение. А доктор Уотсон придется нам как раз кстати.  
  
Холмс кинул на друга быстрый взгляд. Доктор кивнул.  
– Это интересно. У вас нет семейного врача, мистер Боули?  
– Был, но два месяца назад с ним произошел несчастный случай, он разбился, упав с лошади.  
– Для нас это даже удачно. Приезд гостей не вызовет вопросов?  
– Леди Хелен всегда радушно принимала наших друзей. А если мы скажем, что вы приехали издалека, то отказаться будет неудобно.  
– Скажем, мы только что вернулись из деловой поездки и решили откликнуться на ваше приглашение. Завтра можете ждать нас первым поездом, мистер Боули.  
– Спасибо вам, мистер Холмс.  
– От ваших родственников истинное положение дел лучше скрыть. Предупредите своего кузена.  
– Непременно.  
  
Доктор проводил гостя до двери, закрыл за ним и вернулся в гостиную.  
  
– Странное дело, не правда ли, доктор? – Холмс улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к другу. – Старая леди, смерть которой, вроде бы, совершенно никому не нужна.  
– Зачастую люди способны на злобу и без причины, кому как не вам знать, Холмс, – рассудительно ответил доктор.  
– Обычно в таких случаях дело не обходится двумя приступами расстройства желудка. Зачем давать яд в два приема и в малых дозах, если можно покончить со всем этим быстро? Уверяю вас, доктор, есть яды, которые очень трудно обнаружить, но легко применить. Особенно на даме со слабым сердцем. И эти яды не так уж сложно достать.  
– Вы заинтересованы?  
– Это очевидно. К тому же, сейчас у нас с вами нет никаких дел, а в Хоршеме, как я слышал, чудесный воздух.  
  
Действительно, в последнее время у детектива было мало клиентов. Конечно, он всегда мог взяться за менее интересные дела, чтобы поправить финансовое положение, но Холмсу это претило. Он не любил растрачивать свои таланты на незначительные вещи, хотя жизнь зачастую заставляла это делать. Они с доктором прожили в квартире на Бейкер-стрит уже более пяти лет, но все еще не обзавелись постоянным потоком посетителей. Работа частного сыщика не предполагает повторного обращения. Конечно, благодарные клиенты рассказывали о Холмсе своим друзьям, но этого зачастую было не достаточно.  
  
Доктор тоже не мог похвастаться большой практикой. С одной стороны, он был удручен своим материальным положением, а с другой – рад, что малочисленные пациенты не мешают ему помогать своему другу в расследованиях. За столько лет Шерлок Холмс привык к присутствию Уотсона, да и доктор старался не отпускать сыщика одного. Зачастую Холмс совершенно не заботился о собственной безопасности. Иногда, мечтая о большой практике и профессиональном успехе, Уотсон ловил себя на мысли, что вставший перед ним выбор между работой и помощью Холмсу оказался бы для него труден и практически неразрешим.  
  
Как бы то ни было, в Хоршем они поехали вдвоем.  
  
В поезде Холмс еще раз повторил доктору сочиненную легенду.  
– Мы с мистером Боули познакомились во Франции, где он недавно был по делам.  
– Но...  
– Он регулярно бывает во Франции, судя по его перчаткам, ботинкам и речи. Я знаю, что вы любите подробности, но сейчас нет времени на элементарщину. Вы сыграете роль самого себя, отставного военного доктора. Чем больше правды, тем лучше. Предположим, я ездил получать наследство, а вы составляли мне компанию.  
– У вас есть родственники во Франции?  
– А разве не похоже? – проговорил Холмс с заметным французским акцентом. Доктор рассмеялся. – Тут нет ничего сложного.  
– Однако вы потратили все утро, рассказывая мне подробности нашей несуществующей жизни.  
  
Холмс мягко коснулся его руки.  
  
– Не обижайтесь, Джон. Я ничуть не умаляю способностей вашей памяти, но в обычной жизни людям нечасто приходится заниматься тем, чем занимаемся мы. И потому то, что просто для меня, не всегда просто для вас. А вы же не любите ошибаться.  
  
Уотсон отвел взгляд и улыбнулся. Они были близкими друзьями и не раз прикрывали друг друга в случае смертельной опасности, но редкие проявления сердечности со стороны Холмса до сих пор глубоко трогали доктора. Шерлок Холмс был закрытым, скупым на проявление эмоций человеком. Это не значило, что он вовсе не испытывал чувств, наоборот, он был человеком сильных страстей. Уотсон не знал, что заставило его наложить такой сильный запрет на эмоциональность, но она проявлялась крайне редко и всегда неожиданно. Как и сейчас – Холмс ведь прекрасно знал, как его друг иногда тяготится своим не столь блестящим интеллектом рядом с гениальным сыщиком.  
Детектив преувеличенно внимательно смотрел в окно.  
  
Вскоре они прибыли к станции. Местные жители хорошо знали расположение имения леди Хелен, а потому с экипажем не возникло проблем.  
  
Мистер Боули уже встречал их во дворе. Дом леди Хелен был построен несколько веков назад, но было видно, что хозяева о нем заботились, регулярно ремонтировали и перестраивали, так что выглядел он вполне современно.  
  
– Добрый день, мистер Холмс, мистер Уотсон, – Алистер пожал руки сыщику и доктору. – Тете уже лучше. Сегодня с утра она чувствовала себя хорошо и обрадовалась, что у нас будут гости.  
– Замечательно.  
  
Они зашли в просторный холл, который, наверное, в пасмурную погоду выглядел довольно мрачным. Но сейчас, в лучах весеннего солнца, дом вовсе не казался местом, где могло быть совершено убийство. К гостям вышла строгого вида женщина в простом темном платье.  
  
– Мисс Мастерс, это мистер Холмс и доктор Уотсон, мои гости, о которых я вам говорил. Прошу вас проводить их в комнаты, чтобы они могли отдохнуть с дороги.  
  
Экономка сухо кивнула.  
  
– Джентльмены, прошу за мной.  
Они поднялись по лестнице и свернули в боковой коридор.  
– Какой красивый дом, – восхитился Холмс. – Наверное, нелегко содержать в порядке такую древность?  
– Дом неоднократно перестраивали, сэр, – все так же сухо отвечала экономка. – Здесь выросло несколько поколений, и они заботились о своем родовом гнезде. Вот ваши комнаты, – она указала на двери с разных сторон коридора. – Столовая на первом этаже. Приятного отдыха, господа.  
  
Холмс поглядел вслед женщине.  
– До чего приятная дама, вы не находите, доктор? Ну что ж, осмотрим апартаменты.  
  
Комнаты оказались удобными и обставленными просто, но вполне достойно. Доктор успел разложить свои вещи, как к нему постучалась горничная уведомить об обеде, поданном в столовой.  
  
За столом собралась вся семья, исключая саму леди Хелен. Экономка отсутствовала. Уотсон постарался составить примерное мнение о собравшихся. Рядом с Боули сидел рыжеволосый молодой человек, которого представили как Эрика Лишема. Видимо, это был тот самый кузен Эрик, который посоветовал нанять Холмса. Знакомства с гостями молодой человек ничем не выдал и вообще казался сдержанным и спокойным. Кузина Беатрис Дэвис, красивая, статная девушка с пепельно-русыми волосами, тоже не производила впечатления отравительницы. Скорее можно было поверить, что она может навредить сопернице в любовных делах, чем устранить старую тетку. Ее брат, Роджер, с копной таких же, как у сестры пепельных волос, молча сидел за столом, напряженно что-то обдумывая. Кроме этого о нем ничего сказать было нельзя. Впрочем, доктор сам себя считал довольно скверным физиогномистом.  
  
Появление новых людей слегка расшевелило общество. Эрик задал доктору пару вопросов касательно медицины, Беатрис же обратила все свое внимание на Холмса, расспрашивая его о Франции, где он познакомился с ее кузеном.  
  
– Знаете, мы никуда не выезжаем, – мило пожаловалась она. – Новые люди, это всегда так интересно. Надеюсь, вы простите мне мое любопытство.  
  
Холмс, казалось, решил употребить на пользу дела все свое красноречие и умение выгодно подать себя. Он рассказывал забавные истории, смеялся над ними вместе со всеми и отнюдь не напоминал мрачного мыслителя с Бейкер-стрит, которым привык видеть его Уотсон. Обед закончился, все встали из-за стола, а Холмсу срочно потребовалось высказать свои комплименты повару. Ему любезно указали, где кухня, и он устремился туда, успев, впрочем, незаметно окликнуть доктора и указать на дверь в сад.  
…  
  
Уотсону недолго пришлось гулять по саду – Холмс вышел через полчаса умиротворенный и вполне довольный. Он подошел к доктору, и они оба направились вдоль по дорожке, посыпанной песком.  
  
– Интересное дело, Уотсон, интересное и простое.  
– Простое?  
– Осталось прояснить несколько деталей. Думаю, на станции есть телеграф, можно будет послать мальчишку с запиской.  
  
Доктор с улыбкой покачал головой.  
– Можете считать меня дураком, но я ничего не понимаю.  
  
Холмс мягко улыбнулся, взял доктора под руку и повлек к изгороди, продолжая прогулку.  
– Разумеется, я не считаю ваши умственные способности невысокими, мой дорогой Уотсон. Вы просто как всегда не видите того, что лежит на поверхности. Вам, как и нашему клиенту, мешают стереотипы и представления.  
– Но вы, конечно, не расскажете, в чем дело?  
– Отчего же. В данном случае расскажу. Вам же надо будет побеседовать с больной, и если на кухню я могу проникнуть под благовидным предлогом, то в спальне леди Хелен мне делать нечего. Будете моим агентом, доктор. А для этого вам надо знать подробности.  
  
Уотсон кивнул, чувствуя себя польщенным. Доктору редко удавалось уследить за мыслью Холмса, а тот почти никогда не снисходил до подробных объяснений. Детектив коротко улыбнулся в ответ и продолжил.  
  
– По слухам, у леди было сильное отравление. Что именно сказал врач, в доме не знают, но говорят, что доктор был приезжий, ведь семейный погиб. Обратите особое внимание на осмотр больной, Уотсон. Отсутствие семейного врача – это отсутствие достоверной информации. Впрочем, кухарка не казалась мне удивленной: на обед оба раза подавали грибы, а в окрестностях было несколько случаев отравления, правда, не таких сильных. Она и сама удивилась, почему выбрали именно эти блюда, ведь об отравлениях было известно. Но я более чем убежден, что в грибах ничего постороннего не было.  
– Но почему? И при чем тут телеграмма в Лондон?  
  
Холмс поморщился.  
– Дорогой мой Уотсон! Посмотрите на ситуацию беспристрастно, а не сквозь частокол своих представлений и измышлений. Допустим, вы – наследник этой несчастной леди. И вам захотелось прибрать к рукам деньги до положенного срока. И вы прекрасно знаете, что у вашей тетушки слабое сердце. Что бы вы сделали?  
– Сказал бы ей что-то, что наверняка растревожило бы ее, – уверенно сказал доктор.  
– Вот именно. И получили бы гарантированную естественную смерть. Никто бы не смог вас обвинить, если сделать все достаточно аккуратно. А вместо этого у леди случается отравление.  
– Но почему вы так уверены, что еда была не отравлена?  
– Даже если отбросить то, что все ели то же самое, а еду наверх отнесла кухарка, есть одно важное обстоятельство. Скажите, доктор, разве можно не отравить человека с первого раза ядом, который вызывает такую реакцию? Если это не редкий и неизвестный нам яд, то вопрос с дозировкой должен был решиться просто и быстро. Но леди жива и даже пережила еще один приступ. Скорее всего, яд ей давали не через еду.  
– Интересно, кто же тогда пожелал видеть на столе грибы? – задумчиво произнес Уотсон.  
– Это мы выясним. Все это – не более чем предположения, но посмотрим, куда они нас заведут.  
– То есть, вы считаете, что это не родственники.  
– По крайней мере, не собравшееся здесь общество. Никто не выказывает признаков недоверия к новым гостям, не нервничает. Даже если среди них есть хладнокровный убийца, не думаю, что он бы пошел по этому пути. Преступники не так оригинальны, как их представляют обыватели. Итак, я отправляюсь в телеграфную контору. А вы, доктор, к больной. Скажете заинтересованным лицам, что я забыл дать указания своему клерку в Лондоне и вынужден срочно отправить телеграмму.  
– Вы же хотели послать мальчишку!  
– Я передумал, – жизнерадостно сообщил Холмс и быстрым шагом пошел к дому, на ходу окликая кучера.  
  
  
Доктору ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти разыскать мистера Боули и спросить, согласна ли леди Хелен на осмотр.  
  
– Конечно, доктор Уотсон. Она сама сегодня спрашивала меня о гостях и обрадовалась, что один из них доктор. Знаете, тетя... – он немного замялся, словно стыдясь своих слов. – Она достойная пожилая леди, но ее ум уже не столь ярок, как в молодости, вы понимаете меня?  
  
Уотсон кивнул. Ему, как врачу, приходилось сталкиваться с понижением умственных способностей у пожилых людей, и он привык общаться с подобными пациентами терпеливо. Мистер Боули облегченно вздохнул.  
  
– Леди Хелен очень верит врачам. Знаете, она из тех дам, которые любому развлечению предпочитают поход к доктору. Думаю, ваше посещение вызовет у нее только радость.  
  
Они поднялись на второй этаж и вошли в просторную, но заставленную мебелью комнату, в которой царил полумрак из– за опущенных штор. Большая старинная кровать с балдахином располагалась у стены рядом с дверью. Тут же стоял прикроватный столик, на котором горела одинокая свеча. Остальное пространство комнаты было уставлено шкафами, комодами и креслами, так, что становилось тесно взгляду. Леди Хелен лежала под одеялом, а верная мисс Мастерс как раз поправляла подушки. Увидев вошедших, она неодобрительно поджала губы и вышла.  
  
С леди Вейнз быстро удалось найти общий язык. Она действительно любила лечиться и за первые две минуты разговора поведала доктору обо всех своих болезнях: и мнимых, и настоящих.  
  
– Это был такой ужас, доктор... Мне было так плохо, пока не пришла Милли и не открыла окно! Просто ужасно.  
– Простите, Милли?..  
– Милли, Эмили Мастерс. Она мне как дочь, доктор, с самого своего рождения здесь жила, так помогает мне, не знаю, что бы я без нее делала.  
  
Леди Хелен говорила, рассказывая о каких-то своих друзьях, но доктор, привыкший пропускать мимо слова разговорчивых пациентов, незаметно осматривал комнату. Ведь потом придется давать отчет Холмсу, а детектив всегда был очень требователен к чужим наблюдениям.  
  
На первый взгляд, в комнате не было ничего необычного. Хотя, если начинать предполагать, что именно может быть орудием преступления, то подозрительным кажется все. Кувшин и стакан на подносе стоят на дальнем столе. Почему так далеко? И вода ли в кувшине? Что, если отравили именно воду? Склянка с каким-то сиропом рядом с кувшином. Лекарство? Или яд? Свеча у кровати, судя по многочисленным каплям воска, горит здесь постоянно. Умышленно поставили так близко?  
  
Решительно, доктор был плохим сыщиком и отлично это понимал. Его разум не мог отделить важное от второстепенного: либо все казалось незначительным, либо всему предавалось значение.  
  
Доктор постарался незаметно заглянуть в приоткрытый ящик тумбочки. Там отыскались только свечные огарки: три белых и один почему-то зеленоватого цвета. Ничего интересного.  
  
– Скажите, леди Вейнз, вам не бывает душно по ночам? Плохие сны, бессонница?  
– Нет, доктор, я люблю тепло, а сны мне в последнее время совсем не снятся.  
– А эта свеча? Я думал, что…  
  
Леди Хелен махнула рукой.  
  
– Я не могу спать без света, это у меня с детства, и Милли всегда зажигает свечу у моей постели и держит наготове кувшин с водой, если я захочу пить. Я часто просыпаюсь, а она ночует рядом, всегда слышит, если я звоню.  
  
Совершенно ничего интересного.  
  
Леди Вейнз была слаба, но для своего возраста держалась молодцом. Жалоб на желудок не было вплоть до первого приступа.  
  
Уотсону ничего не оставалось, кроме как прописать больной общеукрепляющие средства.  
  
Холмс приехал к ужину, но у них с доктором не осталось времени на то, чтобы обсудить результаты экспедиции. В статусе гостей имелись и недостатки. Следовало хотя бы поддерживать предложенный хозяевами разговор. Холмс, обычно не любивший светскую болтовню, в этот вечер превзошел сам себя и окончательно очаровал небольшое общество. Доктор, наблюдавший со стороны, мог сказать, что веселье всех членов семьи выглядело искренне. Несмотря на то, что детектив исключил родственников из списка подозреваемых, Уотсон продолжал приглядываться к ним на всякий случай.  
  
Наконец, разговоры остались позади, и после пожеланий спокойной ночи гости и хозяева разошлись по комнатам. Уотсон уже в халате лежал на постели и читал книгу, когда услышал стук в дверь.  
  
– Войдите.  
– Уотсон, надеюсь, вы еще не спите? – в комнату зашел Холмс, все еще полностью одетый. – Не возражаете против такого переноса нашего обсуждения? Я получил новую информацию, и мне необходимы ваши наблюдения.  
  
Доктор покачал головой.  
– Разумеется, не возражаю. Сгораю от любопытства. Вы ждали ответа на свою телеграмму?  
– И я его дождался. Думаю, уже очень скоро все нити этого дела будут у меня в руках. Но мне необходимо ваше мнение, дорогой доктор. Расскажите о разговоре с леди Хелен.  
  
Уотсон, стараясь ничего не упустить, скрупулезно описал и сам разговор, и обстановку комнаты. Холмс присел на край его постели, нервно барабаня пальцами по колену.  
  
– Значит, симптомы отравления были похожи на приступ гастрита?  
– Да, картина вполне ясная. Но Холмс, в таких случаях очень сложно понять разницу между обычным пищевым отравлением и действием яда.  
– Вы говорите, что леди ранее не страдала желудочными болезнями?  
– По ее словам – нет. Но записей врача я не видел и не могу сказать точно.  
– В общем– то, это и не важно. Самое интересное я уже услышал. Думаю, сегодня ночью я совершу небольшую вылазку. Интересно, что из этого выйдет.  
– Холмс!  
– Уотсон, ничего противозаконного или опасного, иначе я взял бы вас с собой. Но нет смысла вытаскивать вас из постели. Все самое интересное произойдет по меньшей мере завтра. Спокойной ночи, друг мой.  
  
Детектив поднялся и вышел, оставив доктора терзаться в догадках.  
  
  
Уотсон ждал каких– то результатов ночной вылазки Холмса с утра, но ничего не изменилось. Детектив вышел к завтраку, как ни в чем не бывало. Леди Хелен все еще чувствовала себя слишком слабой, чтобы спуститься к столу, поэтому завтракали в прежнем составе. Боули попытался было тайком расспросить Холмса о ходе расследования, но тот загадочно промолчал, сказав только, что вскоре все разрешится и не стоит беспокоиться.  
  
Впрочем, доктору скучать не пришлось: вскоре хозяйка дома выразила желание его видеть. Мистер Боули не ошибся, описав свою тетушку, как особу достойную, но не слишком острую умом. Леди Хелен не отпускала доктора от себя почти четыре часа, рассказывая про свои многочисленные болезни и успев между делом просветить его относительно семейной истории. Уотсон вежливо слушал и про покойного мужа, и про его тяжелый нрав, и про слабое сердце, и был просто счастлив, когда в дверях появилась мисс Мастерс и намекнула хозяйке, что в ее состоянии вредно так много разговаривать.  
  
Вырвавшись, доктор ушел гулять в сад.  
  
Уклад дома, судя по всему, не предполагал четкого распорядка дня. Домочадцы занимались каждый свои делом, но в целом, вели праздный образ жизни, как обычно и бывает в домах с хорошими, оборотистыми слугами: хозяевам практически не нужно ни за чем следить.  
  
Холмса во дворе не было, он, как потом выяснилось, рыскал где-то в доме. Незадолго до обеда он вышел и, к удивлению доктора, предложил прогуляться по окрестным холмам.  
  
– Человеческая природа не так прекрасна, как ее любят изображать литераторы, Уотсон, – Холмс шел по тропинке так ровно и размеренно, словно это был тротуар близ Бейкер-стрит. Его рука так же, как и на всех прогулках, лежала на руке доктора. – Это единственный аспект моей работы, который мне не слишком нравится.  
– Что вы имеете в виду?  
  
Холмс вздохнул.  
– Узнаешь о людях много такого, чего никогда не хотел бы знать. Думаю, избери я путь отличный от моего сегодняшнего, я был бы гораздо менее осведомлен о мерзостях этого мира.  
– Ну– ну, друг мой, не может же быть все так плохо.  
– Разумеется, среди нас есть и достойные члены общества. Вы, например. Нет, доктор, не надо ложной скромности, вы один из достойнейших представителей рода человеческого, у меня было более пяти лет, чтобы в этом убедиться.  
  
Доктор смущенно покачал головой. Холмс иногда делал такие неожиданные комплименты, и непонятно было, что на них отвечать.  
  
– Вас размышления относительно этого дела привели к таким мыслям?  
  
Детектив неопределенно махнул рукой.  
– И да, и нет. Что касается этого дела, думаю, вечером мы во всем разберемся. Нет-нет, доктор, я расскажу вам обо всем потом. А сейчас давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь другом.  
  
Они долго гуляли по холмам, обсуждая самые неожиданные темы. Холмс умел говорить обо всем, словно завсегдатай какого-то модного клуба. Доктор привык к этой особенности друга, как привыкал к другим, менее приятным его привычкам. Он научился поддерживать разговор на любую тему, кивать и слушать, иногда вступать с репликами, но не перебивать чужого монолога. Иногда Уотсон думал, что единственное, что он умеет в совершенстве, – это быть другом Шерлока Холмса.  
  
Дело действительно разрешилось вечером. Холмс позвал в одну из комнат второго этажа мистера Боули с доктором и предложил привести экономку, мисс Мастерс. Когда она вошла, Холмс жестом предложил ей присесть.  
  
– Мисс Мастерс, для нашего разговора потребуется некие пояснения.  
– Слушаю, сэр, – настороженно ответила женщина.  
– Во– первых, я не просто гость, я – частный сыщик, и я приглашен, чтобы выяснить, что происходит с вашей хозяйкой.  
  
Доктор заметил, как от щек женщины отхлынула кровь. Но она нашла в себе силы кивнуть.  
  
– Это дело крайне деликатное, и семья леди Хелен не хотела бы ни суда, ни огласки. Они желают лишь закончить эту неприятную историю. Я прав, мистер Боули?  
  
Алистер кивнул, явно находясь в замешательстве.

Экономка собралась с духом и снова выпрямилась в кресле.  
– Чем я могу вам помочь, сэр? – спросила она.  
Холмс наклонился вперед, становясь похожим на сделавшую стойку охотничью собаку.  
– Куда вы спрятали завещание, мисс Мастерс? Или вы его уже уничтожили? – негромко произнес он.  
  
Этот вопрос произвел ошеломительный эффект: женщина отшатнулась, качнулась в сторону, но все-таки усидела в кресле.  
  
– Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите.  
– Отлично понимаете. Где завещание?  
  
Мисс Мастерс совладала с собой. На лице ее отобразилось выражение оскорбленного негодования.  
– Не знаю, о чем вы говорите, мистер Холмс, но мне об этом ничего не известно. Если это все, то мне пора идти.  
– Может, вам незнакома эта свеча? – Холмс неожиданно вынул из кармана целую свечу с нетронутым фитилем. Свеча была бледно-зеленого цвета. Мисс Мастерс покачала головой.  
– Тогда вы не будете возражать, если мы запрем вам на ночь в маленькой комнате при закрытых окнах и поставим вам в изголовье эту свечу, так ведь? – голос Холмса был обманчиво вкрадчив и тих.  
  
Экономка резко вдохнула, вжалась в свое кресло… и обмякла, закрыв лицо руками.  
Холмс удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
  
– Уотсон, – мягко попросил он. – Она наверняка уже зажгла такую же свечу в комнате леди Хелен. Немедленно потушите ее и откройте окно.  
  
Доктор почти бегом добежал до комнаты хозяйки. Зеленая свеча действительно уже горела, и Уотсон затушил ее пальцами. Он, как мог, успокоил леди Хелен и пошел обратно. Возможно, с точки зрения врачебной этики оставлять ее было неправильно, но доктору не терпелось услышать развязку истории.  
  
Мисс Мастерс все еще сидела в кресле, закрыв лицо руками. То ли Холмс давал ей время успокоиться, то ли ждал доктора. Уотсону было приятно думать о втором варианте.  
  
– Вы потушили свечу?  
– Да, и открыл окно.  
– Не почувствовали запаха?  
– Нет, совершенно нет.  
  
Холмс покачал головой.  
  
– Значит, мы успели вовремя. Мисс Мастерс, вы готовы рассказать нам об этой истории? Я мог бы и сам воссоздать последовательность событий, но, думаю, мистеру Боули будет полезнее услышать это от вас.  
  
Эмили Мастерс выпрямилась в кресле, словно став вдруг выше ростом. Ее заплаканное лицо разгладилось, глаза смотрели гордо и дерзко.  
  
– Хорошо, мистер Холмс. Я расскажу вам все. В сущности, мне нечего стыдиться, хотя, разумеется, я взяла на душу большой грех. Но, как по мне, так леди Хелен поступила еще хуже.  
– Мы вас слушаем.  
Холмс едва заметно улыбнулся, удобнее устраиваясь в кресле.  
  
Мисс Мастерс начала свой рассказ.  
  
– Я всю жизнь прожила в этом доме, мистер Холмс. Мне говорили, что я была сиротой, что мои родители умерли, а леди Хелен взяла меня к себе. Я хорошо помню ее мужа, лорда Вейнза. Он был человек грубый, настоящий дикарь, ничуть не лучше какого-нибудь деревенского выпивохи, простите меня, мистер Алистер, но так и было. Потом он умер, а леди Хелен состарилась, а я все была при ней, как обычно. Я держала весь этот дом, я жила здесь и не видела другой жизни. Ведь я должна была быть благодарна, я должна была быть признательна леди Хелен за то, что она спасла меня от жизни обычной сироты в деревне. А потом, несколько недель назад, погиб наш семейный доктор. Он молодой еще был, все страшно опечалились, а леди Хелен чуть не слегла от горя. Она плакала все время, вспоминала, какой он был вежливый и славный. Не знаю уж, почему она затеяла этот разговор. У нее в последние годы не хорошо было с мыслями, путала все время, что было, а чего не было. Но она позвала меня в комнату и сказала, что хочет раскрыть мне один секрет, – мисс Мастерс перевела дыхание, а потом продолжила, все так же не глядя ни на кого.  
  
– Она сказала, что покойный лорд хотел иметь наследника. А он был из тех мужей, которые думают, что женщины ребенка нужного пола могут из кармана достать, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Сказал леди, мол, если родишь дочь, то до развода дойду или придушу ее собственными руками. И он бы придушил, вы мне поверьте. Леди забеременела, и чем дальше, тем по всем приметам выходило, что будет девочка. Леди очень боялась за ребенка, да и за себя тоже. Так боялась, что сговорилась с викарием и одной дамой, ее уже в живых теперь нет. И когда родилась девочка, они подкупили врача, чтобы тот сказал, что ребенок умер. А сами сделали бумагу, в которой было обозначено право рождения, не знаю, как она правильно зовется.  
  
– Свидетельство, – негромко подсказал обескураженный Боули.  
– Свидетельство, да. Викарий подписал, и та женщина тоже, а девочку… – она вздохнула. – А девочкой была я, мистер Холмс.  
  
Боули вздрогнул в своем кресле.  
  
– Не может быть!  
– Вот и я так сказала, мистер Алистер. Но леди мне доказала и даже ту бумагу показала. Я была ее законной дочерью. Она хотела подождать, пока настроение у мужа изменится, а оно не изменилось, да и сам он умер. А леди решила оставить все, как есть. Она оставила свою дочь без матери, без семьи. У меня тогда перед глазами туман клубился, мистер Холмс. Леди все плакала, просила простить ее и говорила, что по завещанию мне тоже полагается доля, что она меня не оставит.  
– Но вам захотелось всего, – проговорил Холмс.  
  
Мисс Мастерс подняла глаза.  
– А кому бы не захотелось? Я законная наследница. Но в ту пору я еще не думала ни о чем.  
– Когда вам пришла эта идея?  
– Когда я покупала мышьяк для крыс. В последнее время у нас очень много крыс в подвале, и я пошла в аптеку купить порошок с мышьяком, который делает наш аптекарь. Я точно не помню, когда я обо всем этом подумала. Может, потом, когда мы растапливали старые огарки, чтобы сделать новые свечи. Белой свечки не получилось, но я подумала, что никто не обратит внимания на зеленую свечу, решат, что ее просто подкрасили для красоты. А я ни за что не перепутаю ее с другими. Еще ходили слухи про отравления грибами, и если на обед будут грибы, то на яд никто не подумает. Знакомый доктор когда-то говорил мне, что отравление мышьяком можно легко принять за желудочную болезнь. В еду я подсыпать не решилась.  
  
– Когда вы выкрали завещание? – поинтересовался Холмс.  
– Это не я. Из Лондонской конторы его выкрал другой человек. Я не буду его вам выдавать, он ничего не знал, я наняла его через письмо, а адрес мне дал знакомый. Он привез мне завещание, и я сожгла его  
– А что вы сделали с экземпляром, который хранился в доме?  
– Пока ничего. Я рассчитывала уничтожить его позже.  
– Думаю, на этом я удовлетворил свое любопытство, – откидываясь на спинку кресла, произнес Холмс.  
  
Нет смысла подробно рассказывать о том, что произошло потом. Леди Хелен так и не узнала ни о чем. Адвокатская контора сняла еще одну копию с завещания и приняла на хранение свидетельство о рождении Эмили Мастерс. В доме состоялось небольшое семейное собрание, на котором решили, что мисс Мастерс лучше всего заняться миссионерской деятельностью подальше от дома, тем более что мистеру Боули оказалась известна миссия, куда требовалась женщина, готовая к дальним поездкам. Доктор еще раз посетил леди Вейнз, прописал ей общеукрепляющие средства и заверил, что ее болезнь совершенно ее покинула.  
  
Таким образом, они с Шерлоком Холмсом вскоре оказались в поезде, мчащем их назад в Лондон.  
  
В дороге доктор не выдержал первым.  
  
– Холмс, расскажите, как вы пришли к правильным выводам?  
Детектив едва заметно довольно улыбнулся и кинул на доктора заинтересованный взгляд.  
  
– Мне кажется, это очевидно.  
– Вы же прекрасно понимаете, что мне не очевидно. Как вы догадались, что это экономка?  
– Мой дорогой доктор, это было довольно просто. Я уже приводил вам выводы, которые позволили мне не подозревать кого-то из родственников. Я допустил этот факт и пошел по другому следу. Оба раза, когда леди Хелен чувствовала себя плохо, на обед были грибы. Все остальные ели то же самое. Неужели леди попадался раз за разом дурной гриб? Я в такие совпадения не верю. Даже если и так, кто мог выбрать меню обеда? В доме этим заведовала мисс Мастерс. Вы помните, Уотсон, она единственная занервничала после нашего приезда. Я допустил и ее участие в этой истории. Но на каком основании экономка может претендовать на деньги хозяйки, ведь мотив убийства, скорее всего, связан с наследством? Значит, у нее есть какая-то тайная связь с хозяйкой. Я послал запрос в адвокатскую контору, которая ведает делами этой семьи, и попал в точку – там недавно была совершена кража, и завещание леди Хелен, как и многие другие документы, не могут найти вместе с остальными украденными ценностями. Но в конторе не обеспокоились – ведь была еще копия завещания. Тогда у меня и возникло подозрение о тайных родственных связях. Теперь способ убийства. Вы отлично описали комнату, и меня особенно заинтересовал зеленый огарок свечи. Вы знаете, я придаю большое значение всему необычному. Под покровом ночи я внимательно осмотрел хозяйственные помещения и могу с уверенностью сказать, что там не было никаких зеленых свечей. Что же, свеча была всего одна? Далее я вспомнил, что леди Хелен становилось плохо под утро, а экономка, придя в комнату, первым делом распахивала окна. Об этом леди упоминала в разговоре с вами. Вы очень точный рассказчик, Уотсон, без вас бы мне тут не справиться, – он легко улыбнулся. – Я пришел к выводу, что свеча имеет тут первостепенное значение. Если подмешать туда яд, например какое-то соединение с мышьяком, то мало кто заподозрит неладное. И одновременно очень сложно подобрать нужную дозировку. Осталось надавить на мисс Мастерс, и она все рассказала сама. Надо сказать, этот порошок с мышьяком попался ей как нельзя удачнее.  
  
  
– Холмс, это просто потрясающе! У вас не было ни единого твердого факта!  
  
Холмс дернул краешком рта.  
  
– Это как раз тот случай, когда верные предположения выстраиваются в цепочку и только потом подтверждаются фактами. Необычный для меня метод работы, доктор.  
– Но как она собиралась доказать свои права на наследство?  
– Скорее всего, она уничтожила бы копию завещания, а потом, когда родные сбились бы с ног, «случайно» нашла бы свидетельство о своем рождении. Разыграла бы удивление, и все поверили. А может быть, и нет. В любом случае, дело закрыто.  
Холмса никогда особенно не интересовали события, произошедшие после раскрытия дела.  
Но этот случай еще заявил о себе через несколько недель, причем самым неожиданным образом.  
  
  
Начало положила записка, принесенная доктору как-то вечером. Ничего необычного в ней не было, дама просила о консультации врача, но имя, которым она была подписана... Будем честны, доктор Уотсон не мог похвастаться большой практикой. Он был всего лишь отставным хирургом, не имел влиятельных знакомых, которые помогли бы ему обставить приличный кабинет и, кроме того, работа Холмса отнимала много времени, и очень часто доктору приходилось переносить визиты, а то и вовсе отказываться от пациентов, чтобы помочь своему другу. Вряд ли детектив задумывался о добровольных жертвах, которые его сосед приносил на алтарь их общего увлечения. Впрочем, доктору это было и не нужно, достаточно было знать, что он полезен.  
  
Записка была послана дамой из хорошей семьи, имя было доктору отлично известно. Разумеется, он согласился.  
  
На следующий день его кабинет почтила своим присутствием родовитая пациентка, которая, захоти она, могла бы пойти к лучшим лондонским врачам. Впрочем, серьезных проблем со здоровьем у нее и не было, если не считать хронический бронхит. Доктор не мог понять, почему потребовалась именно ее консультация, а дама не объяснила, но удалилась очень довольная. Через день доктор получил следующую записку.  
  
Через две недели визиты дам из высшего общества стали регулярными. Никто из них не страдал от серьезных заболеваний, но всем требовался доктор Уотсон.  
  
– Размышляете о своей популярности, а, Уотсон? – лукаво спросил Холмс несколько дней спустя, созерцая мрачное лицо друга.  
– Холмс, но как вы...  
– Вы и сами прекрасно понимаете, как. У вас сейчас только одна причина для напряженной умственной работы. А между тем мне отлично известно, почему все эти дамы идут к вам.  
– И почему же?  
– Проявите свою наблюдательность, доктор, – глаза детектива озорно сверкнули. – Неужели вы не догадываетесь? Вспомните наше последнее дело.  
  
Уотсон наморщил лоб, уже собираясь по обыкновению сказать, что ничего не понимает, как вдруг...  
– О Боже... неужели... леди Хелен?  
Холмс тихо рассмеялся.  
– Именно, доктор. Готов поставить гинею против шиллинга, что почтенная леди является причиной вашей популярности. Наш клиент говорил, что его тетушка ведет весьма активную светскую жизнь. А вы, по ее мнению, стали тем доктором, который спас ее от непонятной и страшной болезни. Ведь про отравление ей ничего не сказали.  
  
Доктор тяжело вздохнул.  
  
– И теперь ко мне потянутся дамы с мнимыми хворями и рассказами о полной страданиями жизни, – проговорил он. – Холмс, я чувствую себя шарлатаном. Они выписывают мне чеки на совершенно нескромные суммы.  
  
Детектив встал с кресла, подошел к другу и положил ему руку на плечо.  
  
– Уотсон, – мягко сказал он. – Не стоит принижать свой профессионализм. Вы отличный врач, и вы хотя бы не причините вреда этим дамам, которые на самом деле ничем не больны. Неужели вы думаете, что популярность всегда заслужена?  
– Ваша популярность...  
– Моя популярность – это известность фокусника! – раздраженно заявил Холмс, убирая руку. – Фокусника и шута. Ко мне идут не раскрыть дело, а посмотреть на то, как знаменитый сыщик в очередной раз вынет преступника из шляпы. И вам это прекрасно известно, доктор. Не переживайте по пустякам, прошу вас. В конце концов, деньги не бывают лишними.  
  
И доктор решил послушаться своего друга. Леди Хелен, как видно, не жалела красноречия, описывая подругам успехи доктора. Те приходили и оставались неизменно довольны, если не мастерством Уотсона, то его вежливым отношением и манерами. За время работы с Холмсом доктор научился разговаривать с самыми разными людьми, и это пригодилось ему сейчас. Подруги вели своих подруг, среди этого потока иногда попадались люди с серьезными проблемами со здоровьем. Кого-то доктор лечил, кого-то честно отправлял к своим более сведущим коллегам.  
  
Доктор Уотсон снова начал выписывать медицинские журналы.  
  
Весна все больше вступала в свои права. В парках распускались первые цветы, прохожие могли позволить себе неспешно прогуливаться, а не спешить добежать от двери к двери, спасаясь от пронзительного холода. Даже мрачный Лондон преображался, начиная походить на любой другой весенний город.  
  
Всеобщая лихорадка обошла стороной Шерлока Холмса. Будучи не слишком романтичным, детектив в этот день был занят вовсе не распускающимися цветами.  
  
– Когда вы съезжаете, Уотсон? – мягко спросил он, не поворачиваясь от камина к креслу друга.  
  
Доктор вздрогнул, а потом воровато взглянул на газету, лежащую на столике. Разумеется, Холмс заметил и обведенные объявления, и то, что доктор теперь выписывает другие газеты. Он ведь всегда все замечает.  
  
– Холмс, я...  
– Нет. Не надо, друг мой, – сыщик все-таки повернулся и мягко улыбнулся краешком губ. – Ваша растущая клиентура не может вместиться в нашей квартире. Говоря честно, я ожидал этого еще раньше. Мыслимо ли принимать таких пациентов в вашей комнате? Вам нужна хорошая квартира для практикующего врача, а не квартира, разделенная с консультирующим детективом.  
  
Холмс улыбался, но доктор видел, что сыщик чем-то встревожен и немного расстроен, и говорить об этом не будет. Да и стоит ли? Все равно Уотсон еще день назад написал врачу, который предлагал сдавать свою квартиру и кабинет в Кенгсингтоне. Сам этот врач уходил на покой и предлагал молодому коллеге занять его место.  
  
Конечно, по отношению к Холмсу это было немного нечестно, но доктор все так и не собрался рассказать о переезде, пока его не спросили. Шерлок Холмс был властным и эгоистичным человеком, и в то же время он был донельзя раним. Уотсон как никто знал, что переезд обязательно расстроит его друга.  
  
С другой стороны, разве можно было упустить такой шанс? Эта популярность все равно не продлится очень долго, доктор был в этом уверен. И тогда можно будет вернуться на Бейкер– стрит. Вряд ли Холмс пустит сюда кого-то другого, да и миссис Хадсон не будет против. За пять лет они оба привыкли к Уотсону.  
  
– Вы правы, Холмс, – доктор улыбнулся. – Я перееду. Но ведь это никак не повлияет на нашу с вами дружбу. Не думаете же вы, что я оставлю свою скромную помощь вам ради клиентов?  
  
Сыщик покачал головой.  
– Разумеется, я так не думаю, мой дорогой доктор. Нашей дружбе вряд ли помешают несколько миль.  
  
Это был тот редкий случай, когда великий Шерлок Холмс ошибался. Впрочем, не стоит его винить. Он просто очень хотел оказаться прав.  
  
В жизни нам всем случается делать выбор, и наш ответ зачастую продиктован не велением души, а давлением общества. Между карьерой и друзьями принято выбирать карьеру, и доктор Уотсон не стал исключением.  
  
Впрочем, сначала речь совершенно не шла о выборе.  
  
Он переехал на новую квартиру в середине весны, преисполненный надежд на будущее. Кабинет оказался удобным, а расположение дома – выгодным, так что доктору было не на что жаловаться. Богатые клиентки продолжали обсуждать с доктором свои едва ли существующие хвори, продолжали рассказывать о нем своим знакомым, и клиентура ширилась на глазах. Нельзя сказать, что доктор скоро избавился от угрызений совести. Ему то и дело казалось, что он обманывает своих подопечных, играет на их чувствах, заставляя платить несусветные суммы за простой разговор. Но вскоре он убедился, что Холмс, как всегда, был прав – эти дамы с той же радостью шли и к шарлатанам, и к разнообразным гадалкам, на которых было падко высшее общество. Это помогало успокоить совесть. К тому же, если случай был вне его компетенции, Уотсон продолжал честно рекомендовать своих более опытных коллег. У него самого же опыт пока накапливался разве что по части обращения с нервными женщинами.  
  
Доктору нравился его новый дом – совсем рядом был парк, а на аллее распустились клены. Осенью, должно быть, здесь очень красиво. Конечно, и Бейкер-стрит находилась рядом с парком, но разве можно сравнить чахлый платан за окном его бывшей комнаты и целую кленовую аллею? Доктор часто вечерами выходил пройтись. Почему-то после рабочего дня дом начинал казаться ему не очень приветливым.  
  
Они с Холмсом продолжали заниматься расследованиями. Обычно детектив присылал телеграмму, и доктор тут же выезжал к нему домой либо на место преступления. Уотсон часто бывал на Бейкер-стрит и с удовольствием, смешанным с грустью понимал, что там ничего не изменилось. Словно доктор никогда и не жил здесь.

Их квартира носила на себе отпечаток личности Холмса, о жизни же доктора можно было что-то сказать, только осмотрев его комнату. Общая гостиная стараниями Холмса превратилась в вариант его мысленного «чердака». Сам сыщик тоже ничуть не изменился с отъездом своего друга. Все такой же язвительный и резкий, он встречал доктора замечаниями о его новых привычках и цепочками логических умозаключений относительно его ботинок или перчаток. Миссис Хадсон была так же радушна, как и прежде.  
  
Доктор немного утешился и немного расстроился.  
  
Откровенно говоря, он боялся, что его резкий в высказываниях друг позволит себе несколько замечаний относительно переезда. Уотсон выполнял при Холмсе роль некоего связующего звена с миром, в котором обретались все остальные люди. Он приветствовал посетителей и здоровался с ними, провожал и наливал чаю, утешал женщин и приносил коньяк для укрепления нервов мужчинам. Холмс мог бы позволить себе резкость по поводу потери столь удобного «дворецкого». Но Холмс молчал. Это немного утешало. Доктор и сам ощущал иррациональное чувство вины. В конце концов, это Холмс раскрыл дело леди Хелен, а слава и выгода достались доктору.  
  
Расстройство же было продиктовано куда более неприятными мыслями и эмоциями.  
О таком не принято говорить в обществе. Нормы – странная вещь. Если близкая дружба женщин не вызывает вопросов, то подобные отношения между мужчинами собирают на себя немало косых взглядов. Разумеется, доктор был чист перед законом, а Холмса, казалось, вообще не волновали подобные вещи. Но сейчас…  
  
Холмс не позволял себе открыто говорить, что работа отвлекает доктора от их общих дел. Но в его взглядах, в его язвительных замечаниях была самая настоящая ревность. Да, ревность. Стоило называть вещи своими именами. Холмс ревновал своего помощника к его работе, к его друзьям, ко всему, что могло отвлечь доктора от их маленьких головоломок. Разумеется, Уотсон это замечал. Он даже чувствовал себя немного виноватым, ведь у него были друзья и помимо Холмса, а у Холмса не было никого.  
  
Исключительность положения доктора прекрасно понимал каждый человек в их окружении. Для подобных отношений не придумали еще слова. Доктор не мог назвать их друзьями – даже близкие друзья прекрасно могут обходиться друг без друга. Холмс же возил его с собой везде, куда бы ни заносила его судьба. И зачем? Чтобы потом язвительно раскритиковать творчество доктора?  
  
В их жизни просто не было места для кого-то другого. Они словно вытесняли любого человека, который пытался занять это пространство. Доктор даже не задумывался о том, почему у них с Холмсом так и не появилось хотя бы общих друзей. Общие друзья были не нужны.  
  
Наверное, у каждого есть человек, с которым можно прожить всю жизнь. Только обычно такое принято говорить о муже или жене, а не о друге.  
  
Равнодушие Холмса к отъезду заставило доктора задуматься, а так ли он нужен этому гениальному человеку? Холмс способен адаптироваться к неудобствам, связанным с его отсутствием. Он же не маленький ребенок, он сможет справиться сам.  
  
Уотсон размышлял, злился на себя за неуместные мысли, снова возвращался к ним и снова злился.  
  
Все продолжало идти своим чередом. А доктор был слишком увлечен переживаниями. Он не замечал даже того очевидного факта, что со времени переезда Холмс ни разу не побывал в его новом доме.  
  
  
Доктор иногда думал, что может вынудить его покинуть Холмса. Первыми в списке всегда стояли женитьба или срочная демобилизация, чем черт не шутит. Но работа… Он никогда не помышлял о таком варианте.  
  
Это происходило постепенно.  
  
Сначала он заходил к Холмсу два-три раза в неделю, когда было мало пациентов. Получался целый ритуал. Доктор выходил из дома, шел по кленовой аллее, проделывал часть пути через парк… всегда пешком, не останавливая кэб. Потом они сидели в креслах у камина, и Холмс рассказывал о тех расследованиях, в которых доктор не успел принять участие. Тогда детектив еще посылал ему телеграмму, если случалось любое мало-мальски интересное дело. И доктор перестраивал свое расписание, извинялся перед пациентами и выезжал на вокзал или на Бейкер-стрит. Пациентов было много, но Уотсон все равно находил время, и смутное чувство вины гнало его вперед.  
  
Потом визиты сократились до раза в неделю. Уотсона перестала беспокоить картина, которую он рисовал себе, представляя одинокого Холмса: неубранная гостиная, шприц с кокаином… У него был шанс убедиться, что гостиная не погрязла в бумагах, а кокаин Холмс использует не чаще обычного. Доктор немного успокоился. Ведь Шерлок Холмс был взрослым мужчиной, с какой это стати ему впадать в депрессию? Человеку в его возрасте вряд ли нужна нянька.  
  
Потом, позже, доктор пытался понять, когда было положено начало той невидимой стене, нерушимой, неслышной преграде, которая выросла между ним и его другом. Может, когда он отказался приехать в первый раз? Была отвратительная погода, а доктор уже два раза откладывал визит одной из пациенток. Случай казался совсем пустяковым, и он ответил, что никак не может приехать. Холмс не упрекнул его, нет. И в следующий визит на Бейкер-стрит рассказал, чем закончилось расследование. А может, это случилось тогда, когда доктор, совсем запутавшись в круговороте прибывающих дел, понял, что не был у Холмса вот уже две недели? Может быть, все началось с упоминания дела Мэри Морстен? Уотсон тогда зашел к Холмсу и столкнулся с миловидной девушкой, которая выходила из гостиной. Войдя, он поинтересовался, кто это.  
  
– Это мисс Морстен, – спокойно ответил Холмс. – Моя клиентка. Я только что закончил ее дело. Это было…без вас, Уотсон.  
  
Только тренированный слух мог распознать крошечную паузу, за которой крылась едва заметная горечь. От случая с Мэри Морстен доктор тоже в свое время отказался.  
  
Дни, как бы то ни было, шли своим чередом. Они с Холмсом виделись все реже, но доктор оправдывал себя занятостью. Такая короткая дорога до Бейкер-стрит начала казаться ему ужасно длинной. Сначала он преодолевал ее в кэбе, а потом и вовсе начал ловить себя на том, что посещение Бейкер-стрит вызывает у него неприятные чувства. Смутная вина, беспокойство, раздражение – совсем не то, о чем хочется помнить.  
  
Визиты стали совсем редкими.  
  
Человеческая природа такова, что наша память вольно играет со временем, то заставляя его течь медленно, то убыстряя до предела. Доктор позже вспоминал эти дни как одну минуту. В его жизни просто ничего не происходило. Он перестал ездить на Бейкер-стрит, а Холмс перестал ему писать, кажется, еще раньше. Его дни подчинялись строгому распорядку, а потому сливались в один, бесконечно длинный день. И хотя его счет в банке неуклонно пополнялся, это не приносило радости или хотя бы удовлетворения.  
  
Господа сочинители в романах описывают разрыв отношений, как бурю, но в жизни это обычно тихий штиль. Доктор и сам не понимал, когда их пути разошлись окончательно.  
Но понимание пришло к нему, неожиданно и резко.  
  
В тот день была прекрасная погода, и доктор решил прогуляться до обеда, вопреки своему обыкновению. Стояла поздняя весна, природа изливала на Лондон бесконечные дожди, а сегодня небо отчего-то было чистым с самого утра. Уотсон шел по кленовой аллее, наслаждаясь относительно чистым воздухом и думая пройтись до парка. Кенгсингтонские сады разительно отличались от Ридженс-парка, в котором они когда-то гуляли с Холмсом.  
  
Доктор затруднялся сказать, в чем именно заключалось это отличие, но оно было, Уотсон ни за что не спутал бы один парк с другим. Он часто замечал во время прогулок, что пытается свернуть на несуществующую тропинку или ищет взглядом знакомые группы деревьев.  
  
Кленовая аллея дышала прохладой и свежестью. Ярко-зеленые листья, сквозь которые пробивалось весеннее солнце, казалось, освещали все вокруг. Доктор шел, улыбаясь про себя неизвестно чему, постукивая тростью по мостовой и целиком погруженный в свои мысли.  
  
Он успел дойти до половины аллеи, когда вдруг неожиданно сам для себя произнес:  
– Знаете, Холмс…  
  
Слова застыли на губах. Холмса не было рядом, не могло быть, но доктор настолько привык к нему обращаться, что фраза будто родилась сама, против его воли. Холмс… Черт возьми, он не был на Бейкер-стрит почти месяц!  
  
И все это время Шерлок Холмс не написал ему ни единой строчки.  
  
Уотсон развернулся, почти бегом дошел до дороги и вскинул руку, подзывая кэб.  
Смутное беспокойство не оставляло его всю дорогу до квартиры. Разумеется, ничего серьезного не случилось, иначе Холмс написал бы ему… Если, конечно, Холмс вообще захотел бы ему писать.  
  
Миссис Хадсон открыла ему дверь и проводила в гостиную.  
  
– Его нет, доктор, но вы можете его подождать, он скорое вернется, – домовладелица вышла из комнаты.  
  
Уотсон впервые заметил, что миссис Хадсон не разговаривает с ним более минуты. Во время первых его визитов пожилая леди была рада поговорить со своим прежним жильцом, рассказать ему новости, пожаловаться на неугомонного квартиранта. Миссис Хадсон была одинока, и как все одинокие дамы нуждалась иногда в беседе. Холмса, разумеется, это все мало интересовало, да и сама миссис Хадсон ни за что не подошла бы к сыщику, которого хоть и безмерно уважала, но все-таки немного опасалась. Они с доктором Уотсоном сделались своеобразными сообщниками. Хозяйка жаловалась доктору на простреленные стены, тот качал головой и соглашался, что с Холмсом непременно нужно поговорить…и, конечно, не говорил.  
  
Как можно было не заметить, что их добрейшая хозяйка вот уже который раз просто встречает своего квартиранта у дверей и провожает в гостиную! Холмс был прав: Уотсон смотрел, но не видел. Не видел ничего вокруг.  
  
Гостиная была все та же. Ничего не изменилось. Но при этом помещение казалось…запущенным. Нежилым.  
  
Когда-то, еще во времена службы, доктор слышал от одного из солдат странное выражение, которым тот определял атмосферу в брошенных домах. «Запах тишины», – так он говорил. Ощущение покинутости, брошенности и одиночества.  
  
Запах тишины – невидимый и неслышимый. В гостиной на Бейкер-стрит властвовал именно он. Все так же весело горел камин, все так же в ведерке с углем обретались сигареты, все так же висела на стене персидская туфля с табаком. Кресла, столик, химический уголок, скрипка в футляре – все было на прежнем месте, ничего не исчезло и даже не заросло пылью. Но чувствовалось во всем этом что-то ужасно одинокое. Так бывает в давно не посещаемых хозяевами домах. Слуги сохраняют все в чистоте и аккуратности, но нежилые комнаты скоро приобретают вид почти устрашающий. И никто не может сказать, что здесь не так. Но запах тишины поселяется в каждом предмете, и прогнать его может только присутствие человека.  
  
Доктор стоял посреди своей бывшей гостиной и растерянно озирался вокруг.  
– Здравствуйте, Уотсон, – холодный голос прозвучал от двери.  
  
Шерлок Холмс вошел в гостиную, стаскивая на ходу пальто и неизменный для выходов в город цилиндр. Он коротко кивнул другу и прошел в свою комнату.  
  
Безразличное приветствие хлопнуло, словно пощечина.  
  
– Вы решили меня навестить? – все так же холодно осведомился Холмс, выходя чрез несколько мгновений уже в халате поверх рубашки. – Как это мило с вашей стороны. Но у меня сейчас нет особенных новостей. Садитесь.  
  
Растерянный доктор сел в кресло. Вопросы, которые он хотел задать, замерли на губах. Немыслимо было задавать личные вопросы человеку, который говорит таким холодным тоном.  
  
– Прекрасная весна, не правда ли?  
  
Уотсон не помнил, что он ответил. Они с Шерлоком Холмсом проговорили около четверти часа, а потом доктору пришлось откланяться и уйти – разговаривать было больше не о чем.  
  
Если бы доктор заглянул в гостиную через минуту после своего ухода, он бы увидел, как Холмс на мгновение сжал губы, а потом уронил голову на руки. И в позе великого сыщика читалось такое безысходное, такое глубокое отчаяние, которое не демонстрировал никто из его многочисленных клиентов.  
  
Но доктор уже не мог этого видеть. Он ехал домой и думал о том, что променял теплое отношение Шерлока Холмса на карьеру. И он не был уверен, что стоит дороже.  
  
С точки зрения обывателя, выбор был очевиден. С точки зрения доктора Уотсона выбор был чудовищен.  
  
Он потерял Шерлока Холмса навсегда – доктор слишком долго был рядом, чтобы не почувствовать разницу. Холмс говорил с ним, как говорил бы с любым посторонним человеком. А доктор никогда раньше не был для него посторонним. Холмс не обвинял и не жаловался, он просто стер эту страницу своей жизни, как стирал всю ненужную ему информацию.  
  
Уотсона постепенно охватывало чувство обреченности – он ничего не мог поделать. Как на войне, когда солдат умирал у него на руках. Кощунственное сравнение? Быть может. Но если у вас никогда не было человека, которого Господь послал вам в спутники на жизненной дороге, не вам судить о таких потерях.  
  
Доктор поднялся по лестнице в свою квартиру. И вспомнил, почему дни сливались для него в один. Запах тишины царил у него в гостиной. Он добрался и в спальню. Уотсон жил здесь – и как будто бы не жил. Тот же самый запах, что царил на Бейкер-стрит.  
Осознание ошибок тем горше, чем меньше вероятность их исправить. Доктор сидел на кровати, закрыв лицо руками, и слушал тишину своего дома.  
  
  
С того разговора прошел месяц. Клены на аллее окончательно потеряли свое очарование и ярко-зеленый цвет. Широкие листья запылились, утратив то впечатление свежести и новизны, которое они производили на прохожих. На Лондон опустилось удушливое лето, пыльное и грязное. В такую погоду хорошо было бы сидеть где-нибудь с удочкой, а не шагать по горячим улицам. Не спасали даже открытые окна.  
  
Иногда Уотсон всерьез задумывался о том, чтобы просто пригласить Холмса куда-нибудь в деревню на неделю или две. В деревне наверняка найдется пара-тройка местных тайн и море свежего воздуха. И то и другое было бы очень кстати. Но в свете последних событий об этом не следовало даже мечтать.  
  
Нет, теперь доктор регулярно посещал Бейкер-стрит, как будто пользовался составленным кем– то расписанием. Они с Холмсом виделись через день, и детектив даже вежливо выразил удовольствие от частых визитов своего друга. Но... ничего не изменилось.  
Миссис Хадсон поняла все первой, как понимала всегда. Милая, добрая миссис Хадсон, квартирная хозяйка самого беспокойного из лондонских детективов. Она опять стала приглашать доктора к себе на чай, они сидели в маленькой гостиной наверху и слушали, как Холмс в своей спальне играет что-то крайне печальное на скрипке.  
  
Маленький чайничек бросал солнечные зайчики гулять по полированному комоду, а миссис Хадсон полушепотом, как заговорщику, рассказывала доктору о том, что случалось в его отсутствие.  
  
– Он все время молчал. Все время, доктор, такой ужас! Он всегда не особенно разговорчив, но когда вы переехали, он просто как рыба был. Только с клиентами и общался. Целыми днями не выходил из спальни, я оставляла еду на столе, он ел, конечно. Но все равно очень мало.  
– Почему же вы мне не сказали?  
– Он не велел! А вы же знаете, какой он властный. Я не могла ослушаться.  
  
Уотсон кивал – он прекрасно знал, как Шерлок Холмс умеет приказывать.  
  
Ничего не менялось. Все тот же запах тишины царил в собственном кабинете доктора, как и на Бейкер-стрит. И Уотсон сбегал от этого ощущения брошенного дома. Сбегал в парк, к пациентам, в клуб. Вернулась пагубная страсть к игре, доктор проигрывал умопомрачительные по его меркам суммы, благо, теперь мог себе это позволить. Холмс все так же не звал его, если уезжал куда-то. Доктор мог прийти на Бейкер-стрит и просто никого не застать. В такие дни они с миссис Хадсон пили чай, а потом Уотсон подолгу сидел в гостиной, глядя на огонь в камине. Вечера, не смотря на теплое лето, оставались холодными.  
  
Мысли мучили его куда больше жары. Происходящее было бы уместно в каком– нибудь романе, а не в жизни двух взрослых мужчин. Доктор знал болезненную гордость Холмса, никому и ничего не спускавшего. Ни одна шутка не оставалась без ответа, был ли это клиент или полиция. Да, доктор Уотсон не позволил себе ничего, что можно было счесть за насмешку. Но пренебрежение было еще более болезненным. Шерлок Холмс никогда не сделает первый шаг. Скорее у него откажут ноги.  
  
Первый шаг пришлось делать доктору. Шаг этот был отчаянным и почти безнадежным, но это все-таки был шаг вперед.  
  
Экономкой у доктора служила миссис Смитсон, крепкая пожилая женщина, держащая дом в порядке, а слуг – в страхе. Уотсон и сам иногда испытывал невольный трепет перед этой величественной дамой. Она никогда не беспокоила хозяина по пустякам и поэтому, когда она явилась как-то поздним вечером, Уотсон сразу отложил в сторону перо и записную книжку. Если уж экономка его побеспокоила, то это, должно быть, что-то серьезное.  
  
– Доктор, извините, но там пришла девушка...  
– Что-то срочное?  
  
Экономка поджала губы.  
  
– Боюсь, что да, сэр. Она плачет и требует, чтобы я позвала вас. Очень приличная девушка, сэр, настоящая леди. Мне сказать, что вы спуститесь?  
– Да, спасибо, миссис Смитсон. Я сейчас спущусь.  
  
Должно быть, очередная сердечная драма. Почему все эти дамы идут к нему, а не к подругам или к другому врачу? Доктор Уотсон – хирург, об этом просвещает всех желающих табличка на двери.  
  
Девушка сидела в гостиной, забившись в кресло, словно испуганный зверек. Одета она была действительно, как подобает леди, но впечатление портило заплаканное лицо и сдвинутая набок шляпка. Незнакомке явно было не до внешнего вида.  
  
– Здравствуйте, мисс. Чем могу вам помочь?  
  
Девушка вскинула глаза на доктора и порывисто поднялась из кресла.  
  
– О, простите меня, доктор, пожалуйста, простите! Я понимаю, что не должна была так врываться к вам, но... о Боже, все пропало...  
– Миссис Смитсон! – хладнокровно приказал доктор. – Стакан воды. Несколько капель лауданума, пожалуйста.  
  
Экономка, привычная к слезам у нервных пациенток, быстро принесла требуемое. Выпив успокоительного, девушка прекратила лить слезы и смущенно вытерла лицо платком.  
  
– А теперь расскажите мне, что у вас произошло, – мягко попросил Уотсон.  
Девушка всхлипнула, но сдержала новый поток слез.  
– Меня зовут Лиссон, мисс Элизабет Лиссон. Моя тетушка, миссис Моррис, лечится у вас, доктор.  
  
Уотсон кивнул. Он помнил миссис Моррис. Крайне здравомыслящая женщина, и болезнь у нее настоящая, а не выдуманная.  
  
– Дело в том, что я пришла к вам не как к врачу. Я когда-то слышала от своей подруги о мистере Шерлоке Холмсе, частном сыщике. Он очень помог ее матери в крайне деликатной ситуации. А мне говорили, что вы друг мистера Холмса. Я хотела попросить вас...  
– Мисс Лиссон, – доктор удивленно поднял брови. – А почему вы не пошли сразу к мистеру Холмсу?  
– Мне никто не верит, – всхлипнула девушка. – Я боюсь, что и мистер Холмс... а вы, как его друг, могли бы...  
– Поверьте мне, мистер Шерлок Холмс не склонен подвергать сомнению слова своих клиентов. Но, если вы хотите, я пошлю ему телеграмму прямо сейчас.  
– А это удобно?  
– Вполне. Он наверняка еще не ложился.  
  
Несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, мысленно Уотсон благословлял мисс Лиссон и ее нерешительность. Он даже не стал спрашивать, в чем состоит проблема. Ему, если честно, было все равно. Даже если бы это оказалась история о пропавшем котенке, он все равно взялся бы проводить девушку к Холмсу. Но как знать, может, она принесла стоящее дело?  
  
Когда-то доктор думал, что нет в мире большего счастья, чем помогать Шерлоку Холмсу в его расследованиях. Вероятно, в этом была доля истины – сейчас Уотсон чувствовал себя, как заядлый опиоман, которому только что пообещали еще одну трубку.  
  
Мисс Лиссон окончательно успокоилась, видя, как доктор заполняет телеграфный бланк. Из всех способов связи Холмс больше всего уважал телеграммы, и Уотсон решил прибегнуть именно к этому средству. В конце концов, везти на Бейкер-стрит девушку без приглашения и на ночь глядя было бы как минимум невежливо.  
  
Телеграмма гласила: «Пациентка просит вашей помощи. Может быть интересно. Жду ответа».  
  
Доктор позвал экономку и велел передать телеграмму мальчишке посыльному.  
  
– Вот видите, – успокаивающе обратился он к мисс Лиссон. – Мистер Шерлок Холмс получит вашу телеграмму, и завтра, я уверен, мы направимся к нему.  
– Мне наверное, стоит уйти, доктор...  
– Нет, мисс, я как врач не советую вам прямо сейчас подвергать себя вечернему путешествию. Вас все равно ждет экипаж, так что ничего не случится, если вы посидите здесь и выпьете чаю.  
– Откуда вы знаете, что меня ждет экипаж? – захлопала глазами девушка.  
  
Уотсон едва заметно усмехнулся. Конечно, ему было далеко до Холмса с его дедукцией, но кое-что он мог. Чтобы заметить экипаж у дверей дома, надо было обладать простой наблюдательностью.  
  
– Других экипажей, кроме вашего, тут появиться в такой час не могло, – заметил он. – И он до сих пор под окнами, очевидно, что ждет вас. Может, вы расскажете мне, что именно у вас произошло?  
– Конечно, доктор... – Мисс Лиссон еще раз вздохнула и скомкала в пальцах белый платок. – Дело в том, что ровно через неделю я выхожу замуж. За мистера Роберта Мейсона. Наши родители... вернее, мои родители вначале были против нашего брака. Папа разбогател на приисках, семья довольно богата, а Роберт... мистер Мейсон не слишком обеспечен по сравнению с папой. Но он честный и хороший человек, а потому нам все-таки удалось уговорить родителей дать согласие на брак. Но, как вы понимаете, любая неприятность может все разрушить. У моего отца очень крутой характер, а мама во всем ему подчиняется. У меня не было единомышленников в доме кроме дяди, мистера Альфреда Лиссона, папиного брата. До недавнего времени все было хорошо. Но вот неделю назад я совершила ужасную глупость. Понимаете, доктор, у мамы в семье из поколения в поколение передаются обручальные кольца. Они не слишком уж ценные и не очень искусной работы, но древние, и мама ими очень дорожит. В семье принято носить кольца до рождения детей, а потом передавать их дочери или сыну. Эти кольца должны были использоваться в свадебной церемонии. Но я так боялась, что что-то пойдет не так, что выпросила разрешения хранить кольца у себя. Нехорошо так говорить, но мне казалось, что мой отец может сам с ними что-то сделать, чтобы только предотвратить свадьбу. А позавчера... позавчера кольца пропали...  
  
Девушка усилием воли подавила набежавшие на глаза слезы.  
  
– Я вынула кольца из ящика и поставила на столик у кровати. Закрыла коробочку, а потом вышла всего на минуту. Клянусь, доктор, меня не было всего минуту! Когда я вернулась, колец уже не было...  
– Вы заперли за собой дверь?  
– Нет, – всхлипнула мисс Лиссон. – Я сразу заметила, что колец нет, когда вошла. Они исчезли вместе с футляром. Я принялась искать. Комната дяди рядом с моей, он, видимо, услышал шум и вышел спросить, что случилось. Я рассказала ему, что пропали кольца, он помогал мне искать, но все было бесполезно. Я не решилась рассказывать об этом родителям. Они могут посчитать это... ну, вы понимаете, доктор, они так хотели бы отменить эту свадьбу...  
– Завтра вы все расскажете мистеру Холмсу, – Уотсон подлил девушке чаю. – И он обязательно даст вам совет.  
Ответная телеграмма от Холмса не заставила себя ждать, ее принесли даже до того, как доктор с мисс Лиссон закончили пить чай. Холмс соглашался принять клиентку и просил доктора приезжать к завтраку, а ее чуть позже, к одиннадцати часам. Уотсон передал его слова мисс Лиссон, и та уехала в своем экипаже, совершенно довольная.  
  
  
На Бейкер-стрит Уотсон прибыл даже раньше указанного срока. Холмс завтракал обычно в десять – половину одиннадцатого, а доктор оказался на знакомой улице в половину десятого. Волнение совершенно не позволяло усидеть дома. Пришлось прогуляться до Ридженс-парка. Доктор не мог позволить себе прийти раньше назначенного срока – это означало бы выдать себя с головой.  
  
Прогуливаясь по знакомым аллеям, он немного посмеивался над собой же из– за страшного волнения. Да, он волновался. Как школяр перед экзаменом. Как доктор, который везет больному последнее средство, от которого пациент может либо выздороветь, либо умереть, и третьего не дано.  
  
Ровно в десять он звонил в дверь. Открыла миссис Хадсон, с улыбкой заговорщика пригласившая его войти.  
  
Холмс обнаружился в кресле, полностью одетый и как всегда безукоризненно элегантный.  
– Здравствуйте, доктор, – он сердечно улыбнулся и поднялся навстречу. – Я рад, что вы нашли время навестить меня и тем более, привезти мне новое дело. В последнее время у меня не так уж много случаев. Летом в Лондоне настоящее затишье. Выпьете чаю?  
  
В чашке на столе уже исходил паром дарджилинг, столь любимый Уотсоном еще с военных времен. Доктор незаметно улыбнулся – его здесь ждали. Это было уже немало.  
До одиннадцати они проговорили о каких-то пустяках вроде погоды и сортов табака. Но Холмса сегодняшнего было не сравнить с Холмсом последних дней. Он словно вернул себя на несколько месяцев назад.  
  
Мисс Лиссон подъехала к одиннадцати. Скромно поздоровалась и присела на диванчик, не зная, куда девать глаза. Скорее всего, девушка корила себя за вчерашний поступок – ворваться к незнакомому мужчине, просить его о помощи, практически заставить дать рекомендацию своему другу – не слишком приличное поведение для молодой леди. Но Холмс, как и всегда, смог развеять ее настроение парой замечаний о ее привычках и пристрастиях. Он определил игру на фортепьяно по кончикам пальцев и плохую чернильницу по едва заметному пятну на жакете. Мисс Лиссон, конечно, восхитилась его способностями и совершенно перестала нервничать. Она еще раз повторила свою историю.  
  
– Очень хорошо, мисс Лиссон, – Холмс устроился в своем любимом кресле и внимательно слушал рассказ. – А теперь могу ли я задать вам несколько вопросов?  
– Разумеется, мистер Холмс.  
– Чудесно. Скажите, вы вышли из комнаты всего на минуту, я правильно вас понял? Вы совершенно уверены, что за это время невозможно было войти или выйти?  
– Совершенно невозможно! Я только дошла до сундука в конце коридора, я бы услышала шаги за спиной.  
– А вы ничего не слышали?  
– Нет, ничего вроде шагов или звука открывающейся двери.  
– Кольца пропали вместе с футляром?  
– Да.  
– Кто знал о том, что вы упросили вашу матушку доверить вам кольца?  
– Только мама и дядя, больше я никому не говорила.  
– Ваш дядя. Что он за человек?  
  
Мисс Лиссон на минуту задумалась, а потом заговорила, тщательно подбирая слова.  
  
– Дядя Альфред очень добрый и мягкий человек. Он холостяк, никогда не был женат, говорят, что в молодости ему отказала невеста, и он так никого и не нашел. Он был в нашем доме с моего рождения, часто играл со мной и был моим единственным другом. Сейчас он живет у нас и, кажется, даже не помышляет переезжать. Во всем подчиняется моему отцу, хотя дядя старше его на четыре года.  
– Мисс Лиссон, эти царапины у вас на запястье – у вас есть кошка?  
  
Девушка стыдливо одернула рукав.  
– Да, это Мэгги, моя любимица. Она вечно ходит из комнаты в комнату. Немного шалит, но я ей прощаю, так что это пустяки.  
– Конечно, конечно... Скажите, а могли бы мы навестить ваш дом прямо сейчас? Мне надо поговорить кое о чем с вашим дядей.  
Клиентка удивленно округлила глаза.  
– Да, конечно... но при чем тут мой дядя?  
– Мисс Лиссон, я обо всем расскажу вам в свое время. Не волнуйтесь. Ваши родители дома?  
– Нет, они сегодня проводят день в Лондоне, готовят все, что нужно для торжества. Наш дом стоит немного за городом, но и не совсем в предместьях. У меня экипаж, мы можем выехать прямо сейчас.  
– Чудесно! – Холмс вскочил с кресла, потирая руки. – Уотсон, вы не откажете мне в любезности?  
– Разумеется! – с излишней горячностью воскликнул доктор.  
Холмс кинул на него быстрый благодарный взгляд и учтиво открыл перед девушкой дверь.  
  
  
Через несколько минут они уже ехали в дом к мисс Лиссон.  
  
Жара спала, стало не так душно. Клиентка глядела в окно, погруженная в какие-то свои мысли. Холмс сидел рядом с доктором, они не смотрели друг на друга, но Уотсон иногда чувствовал его взгляд, быстрый и осторожный.

Дело мисс Лиссон, судя по всему, было совсем простым. Иначе Холмс попросил бы время на раздумье, и домой к клиентке они поехали бы не прямо сейчас. В сыщике не наблюдалось никаких признаков напряженной работы мысли, стало быть, все решения уже приняты, и история раскрылась перед ним, словно написанная в книге.  
  
Уотсон поймал себя на мысли, что ему совершенно неинтересно, чем закончится дело. Да и само дело тоже. Это был лишь повод для встречи, вполне приличный и извинительный. Выходя из дома, Уотсон даже не взял с собой записную книжку, что говорило о высочайшей степени волнения. Доктору на мгновение стало смешно. Он схватился за первое попавшееся дело, только бы вернуться на Бейкер-стрит полноправным гостем, а не жалким просителем. Стоило бы тогда продать практику и переехать обратно, к чему притворство? Странно, но мысль о продаже практики вовсе не ужасала, напротив, казалась притягательной.  
  
Пока они сидели в знакомых креслах в гостиной, доктор совершенно не чувствовал одиночества. Как бы странно и невероятно это ни звучало, он чувствовал себя дома.  
Именно там, в этой своей старой квартире со своим соседом. И сейчас, уезжая в экипаже на встречу с совершенно неизвестным человеком, он чувствовал себя на своем месте. Сейчас, а не в кабинете у себя в Кенгсингтоне. Доктор в очередной раз поймал на себе взгляд темных, внимательных глаз. Холмс в этот раз не стал отводить глаза, только чуть дернул уголком рта, намекая на улыбку. Доктор словно почувствовал чье-то теплое прикосновение и улыбнулся в ответ. В этот момент экипаж остановился.  
  
Дом мисс Лиссон подтверждал ее рассказ о богатстве отца. В особняке, притаившемся за высокой кованой оградой, проглядывала древность, заботливо отреставрированная и сохраненная для потомков. Видимо, мистер Лиссон был из тех людей, которые строительство собственной благородной фамилии начинают с дома.  
  
Они вышли из экипажа и последовали к крыльцу за клиенткой. Дворецкий, открывший им дверь, ничуть не выказал удивления двумя незнакомыми мужчинами, сопровождающими молодую хозяйку, и невозмутимо принял их шляпы и трости.  
  
– Итак, мисс Лиссон, где ваша комната? – потирая руки, спросил Холмс.  
– На втором этаже. Прошу за мной.  
  
Они поднялись по широкой лестнице и прошли в коридор, уводящий к большому светлому помещению в левом крыле дома.  
  
– Там библиотека, – сказала девушка. – А вот и моя комната.  
Она открыла дверь и жестом пригласила их войти.  
– Вы никогда не запираете дверь на ключ?  
– Нет нужды. Прислуга у нас надежная, а на ночь запираются все двери в дом. К тому же, отец запрещает запирать двери в комнаты на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Ключ ведь можно не найти если, например, случится пожар посреди ночи.  
– Предусмотрительно... – пробормотал Холмс.  
  
Мисс Лиссон скромно назвала свои апартаменты «комнатой». На самом деле тут было целых две комнаты – маленькая спальня и небольшая гостиная. Дверь из коридора вела в гостиную, где располагался небольшой стол, кресла и шкаф с книгами. В спальне у стены стоял шкаф, а у кровати – тумбочка с ящиками и небольшой столик.  
  
– Вот отсюда и пропали кольца, – девушка указала на столик.  
В это время стремительная тень метнулась со шкафа на кровать. Доктор вздрогнул, но это оказалась всего лишь маленькая серо-черная кошка.  
  
– Ах, это Мэгги, проказница, – девушка взяла питомицу на руки. – Она вечно где-то прячется.  
  
Холмс мимолетно улыбнулся, потрепал кошку за ухом и вышел из комнаты.  
– Мисс Лиссон, а где комната вашего дяди?– осведомился он.  
– Вот, рядом, – она указала на соседнюю дверь по коридору.  
Дверь, словно по заказу, отворилась, и в коридор, подслеповато щурясь, вышел низенький рыхлый джентльмен, в пенсне и теплом домашнем халате.  
  
– Элизабет? – удивленно проговорил он. – Здравствуй, дитя мое. Я услышал шаги...  
Холмс не дал ему договорить.  
– Добрый день. Вы, должно быть, мистер Альфред Лиссон? Очень рад познакомиться. Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, и мне крайне необходимо с вами поговорить.  
  
Мистер Лиссон недоуменно заморгал, пытаясь прийти в себя от такого напора.  
– Где вам будет удобнее разговаривать? Может быть, в вашем кабинете?  
– В кабинете, но позвольте...  
– Чудесно. Мисс Лиссон, обязательно покажите доктору библиотеку. Он большой любитель книг.  
  
С этими словами Холмс практически втолкнул Лиссона в кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
Доктор и Элизабет совершенно не понимали, что происходит. Девушка даже разволновалась, но доктор сумел уверить ее, что Шерлок Холмс всегда знает, что делает. Они действительно прошли в библиотеку, немного порассуждали там о современной английской прозе и Шекспире. Разговор уже перешел со «Сна в летнюю ночь» на Диккенса, когда в библиотеке появился Холмс.  
  
– Мисс Лиссон, могу сообщить вам, что ваше дело успешно разрешилось.  
– Я крайне вам признательна, мистер Холмс. Но где же кольца?  
– Я верну вам их в день свадьбы, – улыбнулся сыщик. – Ничего не бойтесь и смело готовьтесь к церемонии. Во сколько венчание? В десять? Прекрасно, я привезу кольца к девяти. Вы ведь доверите мне хранение?  
– Да, конечно... Разумеется... Все это так неожиданно, мистер Холмс, – девушка опустила глаза. – Сколько я вам должна?  
– Ни пенни. Поверьте, мне было интересно работать с этим делом, – доктор вновь ощутил на себе быстрый и внимательный взгляд. – Ждите меня в день свадьбы. И ничего не бойтесь.  
  
Они быстро простились с клиенткой и вышли за ворота дома. Поймать кэб особенного труда не составило, дом действительно находился не совсем в пригороде.  
  
Доктор ехал молча, то и дело глядя на Холмса, но тот сделался совершенно невозмутим, поглядывая в окно с самым мрачным видом.  
  
– Холмс...  
– Да, доктор? – детектив обернулся к Уотсону со слабой улыбкой на губах.  
– Может, вы расскажете мне о своих выводах? И где же кольца?  
– Кольца... – Холмс вынул из кармана продолговатую коробочку. – Кольца вот. Не открывайте сейчас, иначе они могут выпасть от тряски.  
  
Уотсон остолбенело смотрел на футляр. Холмс молчал, видимо, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом.  
  
– Ну, только не спрашивайте, как я это выяснил, – шутливо запротестовал он. – Это ведь так просто, вы могли бы догадаться и сами.  
– Если не хотите, могу и не спрашивать.  
– Доктор, вы что, обиделись? Но ведь это и правда было совсем просто. Мисс Лиссон очень хорошо описала нам положение вещей. Ясно, что никто не заходил в комнату: она бы услышала шаги, ведь девушка находилась в коридоре. Так что факт кражи можно было исключить сразу. Я еще раньше увидел у нее царапины и предположил, что в доме есть кошка. Если эта кошка заглядывает к Мисс Лиссон, она могла перевернуть коробочку с кольцами, оставленную на столике. Проще простого.  
– Но почему кольца не нашли?  
– Конечно, потому что их взяли. В комнату вместе с мисс Лиссон зашел ее дядя, вы ведь не упустили это место в рассказе?  
– Нет, но она ведь искала и до его прихода...  
– Уотсон, девушка была страшно взволнована. Ничего удивительного, что она не смогла найти завалившуюся под кровать коробочку. А вот ее дядя наверняка быстро отыскал футляр и приберег его у себя.  
  
Доктор нахмурился.  
  
– Позвольте, Холмс, но ведь она описывала нам дядю как своего доброго друга!  
  
Детектив поморщился.  
– Я, кажется, не раз говорил вам, что обращать внимание надо на детали. В данном случае следовало следить за тем, что рассказывает мисс Лиссон, а не как она это делает. Она любит своего дядю, но из ее рассказа можно заключить, что это слабый, безвольный человек, ничего не добившийся в жизни и сидящий на шее у брата, от которого всецело зависит. Разумеется, я решил поискать у мистера Альфреда. Как только я сказал ему, что мне все известно, он тут же поведал удивительную историю. Все эти семейные тайны, Уотсон... довольно-таки некрасивая вещь. В этой истории хороши оба брата. Старший, отец невесты, одолжил младшему значительную сумму. Дядя мисс Лиссон иногда позволяет себе посещать скачки, а это дорогое удовольствие. Одолжена сумма была вроде бы безвозмездно, но месяц назад брат начал требовать уплаты долга. Альфред много слышал о недовольстве родителей свадьбой дочери. Он так и не смог объяснить мне, почему они не могли запретить напрямую, а старались расстроить свадьбу исподволь. Но он решил помочь и рассчитывал, что ему простят долг, если он как– то повлияет на племянницу. И я уверен, что брат начал требовать с него деньги именно с этой целью... В любом случае, я решил оставить кольца у себя, так будет гораздо спокойнее... Вот мы и приехали. Вы зайдете выпить со мной чаю?  
  
Доктор отвлекся от своих мыслей по поводу рассказа и пораженно кивнул. Он и помыслить не мог сейчас о возвращении к себе домой. Казалось естественным вернуться на Бейкер– стрит. А куда же еще?  
  
Миссис Хадсон накрыла на стол. Уотсон заметил, что в этот раз их хозяйка принесла какие-то другие чаши, выглядящие новее и наряднее прежнего сервиза. Неужели она решила, что доктор остается? А почему бы и в самом деле доктору не остаться?  
  
– Холмс... – начал он.  
– Да? – повернулся тот, словно не замечая волнения друга.  
– Холмс... – доктор собирался с мыслями, чувствуя себя дураком и трусом. – Я думал... Я многое передумал за эти дни, и я считаю...  
  
Холмс раздраженно махнул рукой и отвернулся.  
  
– Избавьте меня от вашей жалости, Уотсон. В конце концов, это просто смешно! Вне зависимости от того, что вам наговорила миссис Хадсон, уверяю вас – у меня все в порядке. Мне не три года, чтобы приставлять ко мне няньку. Не отводите глаза, доктор, мне прекрасно известна причина ваших столь частых визитов на Бейкер-стрит и, поверьте, она меня не радует!  
  
Окончив свою тираду, Холмс повернулся к камину и принялся набивать трубку. Выглядел он совершенно нормально, и только внимательный наблюдатель мог бы заметить слегка напряженные плечи и немного резкие движения рук.  
  
Уотсон сделал было шаг к двери, но внезапно повернул обратно. Нет, он не уйдет, пока не выскажет этому упрямому человеку все, что хочет высказать.  
  
– Действительно смешно, Холмс. Смешно, когда вы говорите одно, а ваше поведение свидетельствует о другом. Может, я и не гений дедукции, но я не слепой. Ответьте мне тогда на один вопрос: зачем вы согласились расследовать это дело? Вы не беретесь за случаи, которые можете разгадать за пять минут, не сходя с места. И уж тем более вы никогда не тратите время на поездку на край Лондона, если можно обойтись устным советом. Вам ведь всегда было скучно после раскрытия загадки!  
  
Холмс на мгновение замер, а потом повернулся к доктору, все еще набивая трубку непослушными пальцами.  
  
– Может быть, у меня не было больше дел.  
– Разумеется. А те письма, приколотые к вашей каминной доске – просто мусор, не стоящий внимания? Я не мог застать вас дома последнюю неделю.  
– Уотсон!  
– Я внимательно слушаю ваши объяснения!  
  
В гостиную постучали, и вошла миссис Хадсон с подносом. Опасливо косясь на обоих участников разговора, она собрала чашки и исчезла в дверях.  
  
Холмс провел рукой по лицу и слабо улыбнулся.  
  
– Посмотрите– ка на нас, мой дорогой доктор. Выясняем отношения, как какая-нибудь сварливая пожилая чета. И не можем признать очевидное.  
  
Уотсон встал из кресла и подошел к другу.  
  
– Почему же, я могу признаться, что страшно по вам скучал все это время, – он положил ладонь Холмсу на плечо, а тот неожиданно потянулся вперед и обнял обеими руками за плечи, притягивая к себе. Неловкости не было, не было и потребности отстраниться.  
– Я тоже могу в этом признаться, доктор, – глухо проговорил Холмс ему в плечо. – В этом и во многом другом. Боюсь только, что мои признания не порадуют ни вас, ни меня.  
– Мне кажется, – сообщил доктор так же глухо. – Что у вас сложилось превратное мнение обо мне и границах того, что может и не может меня обрадовать.  
  
Холмс сухо рассмеялся и отстранился. Его глаза блестели ярче обычного, а на губах блуждала мягкая полуулыбка.  
  
– Я надеюсь, у нас будет шанс это выяснить.  
  
Уотсон, повинуясь наитию, осторожно взял руку Холмса в свою и чуть сжал длинные сильные пальцы.  
– Я в этом уверен, – произнес он.  
  
Холмс резко втянул в себя воздух, но тут же успокоился. Он осторожно сжал пальцы доктора в ответ и медленно отнял руку.  
  
– Вы поедете домой? – спросил он вскоре почти безразличным тоном.  
– Мне придется, – ответил доктор. – Но я вернусь.  
– О, я не сомневаюсь, – детектив снова улыбнулся и повернулся к камину.  
  
  
Дождь лил, как из ведра. Избитая метафора полностью отражала погоду в Лондоне в этот вечер. С неба извергались потоки воды, словно на город вылили Темзу. Ветер свистел на улицах, выл в печных трубах и казалось, что стихия скоро не оставит от города камня на камне.  
  
– Доктор, боже мой! – запричитала миссис Хадсон, стаскивая с Уотсона насквозь промокший плащ. – Как же это вы вышли из дома в такую-то погоду! Даже мистер Холмс сегодня никуда не уходил, а уж вы-то... Поднимайтесь и садитесь к камину!  
  
Доктор кивнул с улыбкой и пошел по лестнице. Холмс сидел в кресле, закутавшись в любимый халат и повернувшись к огню.  
  
– Здравствуйте, доктор, – не оборачиваясь, поприветствовал он. – Чем обязан такому позднему визиту?  
  
С момента того разговора прошла неделя, и Уотсон практически не вырывался на Бейкер-стрит, так как был занят чрезвычайно важным делом.  
  
– Я приехал сообщить вам кое о чем.  
– Да? И о чем же?  
  
Доктор сел в соседнее кресло и вытянул ноги к огню.  
– Я продал свою практику.  
  
Холмс резко повернулся к нему.  
– Продали?  
– Продал, – доктор беззаботно улыбнулся. – Мой сосед, почтенный врач, давно лелеял мечты о моих пациентах. Удалось выручить очень неплохую сумму. И свой кабинет я тоже передаю ему.  
– И где же вы будете жить?  
  
Уотсон рассмеялся.  
– Дорогой мой Холмс, я думаю, что вы не слишком будете возражать против соседа... я прав?  
  
Глаза Шерлока Холмса светились таким по-детски ярким восторгом, что ответ стал понятен без слов.  
– Уотсон, – начал он. – Поверьте мне, что...  
  
Его прервала миссис Хадсон, постучавшая в дверь.  
  
– К вам какой– то молодой человек, мистер Холмс!  
– Зовите, миссис Хадсон, – крикнул он в ответ и продолжил вполголоса. – Поверьте мне, что я почитаю обычай прерывать такого рода разговоры чудовищной бестактностью... но что поделаешь... Вы останетесь сегодня?  
  
Доктор утвердительно кивнул, и ему удалось краем глаза ухватить тень улыбки на губах Холмса, потому что в следующую секунду сыщик поворачивался к вошедшему молодому человеку.  
  
Эта ночь ознаменовалась делом о пяти зернышках апельсина и знакомством с печально известным мистером Опеншо. В тот период были и другие дела, но когда Уотсон взялся за перо, он остановил свой взгляд именно на этом.  
  
И вовсе не из– за самой истории с бумагами тайного общества.  
  
  
Кольца вернулись в день свадьбы к мисс Лиссон в целости и сохранности.  
  
Вещи Уотсона появились на Бейкер– стрит на следующий день.  
  
И сидя в гостиной и набивая трубку в ожидании своего соседа, доктор с удовольствием вытягивал ноги к огню и ощущал полное отсутствие запаха тишины. Тишине больше не было здесь места. И пусть для подобных отношений пока еще не придумали имя, доктор предпочитал про себя называть их старым, хорошо известным словом, без оглядки на общественное мнение.  
  
Что страшного в слове «любовь»?  
 _  
Что в имени? То, что зовем мы розой, и под другим названьем сохраняло свой сладкий запах..._  



End file.
